Royalty
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Human AU the turtles are Princes/Princess and get into trouble by their father the king for going out of their palace without permission. At first they don't understand their punishment, but after the amount of trouble these royal kids make you would want to punish them yourself. Rated T just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

Royalty

a/n: Another new fic, no idea where it came from it's kind of like a medieval royalty story but based in the 21st century if that makes any sense. It's human AU to stop any confusion between what species are there or not. Includes Samie. I don't own the TMNT and I do own the plot of the story. Features Mikey as a little boy. The word for this fic is regulate. Enjoy! :)

The ages of the turtles (Human) are:

Leonardo: 18  
Raphael: 17  
Samantha: 15  
Donatello: 15 (twins)  
Michelangelo: 5

They all have dark roots and the same coloured eyes as they do in the 2k12 series of the turtles. And they all like their preferred colours.

Chapter 1

The king was in his throne room his five children were standing before him. His sons were wearing different coloured suits and his daughter a tight fitting dress. His eldest son and first in line for the throne stood forward. "Your Highness, we didn't mean to cause so much trouble. We just wanted to be normal even if it was only for a few hours." He stated trying to prove their innocence.  
"Leonardo, be silent. The five of you might not have wanted to cause so much trouble but you did and in doing so you put everyone at risk."  
"Father please, we didn't realise that it would have led to this amount of trouble. We were just having a bit of fun." Said his youngest called out. The king hit his staff against the floor. Scaring the five year  
"Again you intentions were innocent but you have to learn that actions have consequences so for that I am making sure that all five of you are confined to your quarters for a week. No exceptions other than school and your combat training."  
"Yes Father." They said in unison.  
"You may leave. And go straight to your quarters. And you can still use the library for homework." The five teenage royals left the room with a bow and went to their rooms.

They each were escorted to their bedrooms by the staff that the palace hired. The eldest, Leonardo spoke up first. "I can't believe I let you four talk me into this. You know that we aren't allowed outside of the castle walls."  
"Yeah, but that is a lame rule and just because father is the king-" The second eldest, Raphael began  
"Yes Raphael he is the king and ever since mother died he has wanted to protect us more than ever." Leonardo argued. Pretty soon the red and blue sparks were flying between the two oldest.  
"Guys unless you want grounded for longer with no internet then I suggest that you shut up." Samantha the middle child said.  
"She's right your going to get us all in even more trouble, even little Mikey. Leo look at his little face." Donatello picked up his only younger sibling and made Leo look at him. "Do you want to see this little face look sad or hurt in any way?"  
"No Donnie, I don't. Still we better go before we are caught out of our rooms." Leo responded with a smile on his face at his brothers cuteness.  
"As if people didn't think that we were shut ins before." Raphael muttered as they walked up a grand staircase to their respective bedrooms.

The next morning at breakfast their father never said a word to them. It was as if he was giving them the silent treatment. The king loved to talk to them about things at meal times. The silent treatment was killing Michelangelo, who loved to talk to anyone really. He was so friendly. "Father, why aren't you speaking to us?" He asked him no longer able to resist asking the question on the family's mind.  
"You were naughty, Michelangelo that is all you are required to know." Said the king a tad too fiercely. The five year old began to cry at this.  
"I didn't mean to be naughty father. I just wanted to play." The king hated seeing his son so upset so he tried something else.  
"Michelangelo, would you cheer up if I asked the cook to put an extra cookie in your lunch box?" He asked, knowing that a cookie would cheer him up and make him forget that he was sad. It worked and he cheered up automatically.  
"You are going to be late, hurry up. You know that the teachers at your school hate anyone being late and as royalty you have a responsibility to be on time." He lectured. "I will see you this afternoon in your combat training." They all excused themselves from the breakfast table to leave for school.

They never got the chance to speak to each other again until lunch time. As despite how close they all were they were all in different years so they never seen each other all day other than the twins who never got away from each other. Mikey was the last to sit down. "Why did father say we were naughty this morning?" He asked as he opened his lunch box.  
"Because we snuck out of the palace without permission and we were caught doing it." Samie answered. "Maybe father was right maybe we shouldn't have snuck out like that."  
"I still think his punishment stinks. The only reason we done it is because for the last three years we haven't been able to go outside by ourselves." Raph said biting into his favourite sandwich.  
"You may have a point there, but we did go against direct orders from the king and for that we do deserve to be punished." Donnie said playing with his pasta salad. He watched as Mikey bit into his sandwich after putting his extra cookie on it. Which would have been gross if it wasn't raspberry jam. "Really Mikey, a raspberry jam and and cookie sandwich?" Donnie asked.  
"it's yummy." He responded licking his lips.  
"I still don't see how this is our faults." Raph said taking another bite.

They thought back to the week before when they had went against their father's wishes.

a/n: I will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Royalty

a/n: Ta-da, next chapter. I will be going back to the beginning of the story for this chapter. The word for this chapter is history. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

One Month Earlier.

It was Monday Morning, which meant one thing. School. The young monarchs were standing together in a crowded yard with other children playing games around them. Michelangelo seen his teacher in the window and waved to her frantically. She waved back to him before leaving the window again. It was after he did that he seen someone that he didn't recognise. "Donnie, who is she?" He asked his older brother.  
"I don't know." Donatello replied, shaking his head. She walked over to them.  
"Hi my name is April. I'm new in the country and I need someone to show me around." Donnie instantly found the red head attractive and went to shake her hand.  
"I I'm Donatello." He stuttered a little as he held out his hand. She shook it.  
"I'm Samantha. This is Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael." She introduced. "What year are you in?"  
"I'm a highschool Freshman." April answered.  
"Great that's our year. Stick with me and Don. We will show you everything." The bell rang and everyone ran into the school building.  
"By the way welcome to Sunrecota." Don managed to get out as they rushed to their class.

They had made it to lunch time and sat together in the cafeteria with April. "So what is your home life like?" April asked.  
"Our father works from home, and he is constantly busy, so we don't get to see him much. And we lost our mother from cancer a few years ago."  
"Sorry to hear that. My mother was killed in a traffic accident when I was younger. I guess I know how you feel." April responded.  
"There's only five minutes until the bell, we better go. April, Donnie we have PE."  
"Have fun little sister." Leo said. As they collected their things to go to their different

As the girls were getting changed for PE some girls walked in. "Hey Princess, are you going to break a nail during this lesson. You know it isn't ballroom dancing."  
"Even princesses hate ballroom dancing. And aren't you supposed to show royalty respect."  
"Samie. Everyone hates ballroom dancing." April commented. "Wait did they just say that your a princess?"  
"Yeah, sorry we never told you. It was nice having someone treat us like normal teenagers for a change." Sam commented. "Come on we are going to be late."

They made it to the games hall at the same time as Donatello did. "Hi, April. Hi Samantha." He said greeting them.  
"Hi Donnie." The girls said.  
"Don April's coming over tonight for dinner, do you think that father would enjoy her company?"  
"Yes I do. Leo is going to have his reservations though." Don replied. They sat down on a bench in the large hall. The coach walked in.

"Everyone, settle down. We are going to be playing basketball today. Courtney you and Steve will pick the teams." The mean girl from the locker room stood up and so did one of the other boys.  
"Ladies first Courtney." Steve said.  
"Okay then, I choose Donatello. Or should I say Prince Donnie." She sneered at the twins as if their title was something to be ashamed of. Donnie stood up and went over to stand with Courtney.  
"I choose the cute little redhead next to the Princess." Steve said and choose April. Who went to stand beside him. The rest of the class got picked and the twins were on opposing teams.

The coach blew the whistle...

Meanwhile Leonardo was in his History lesson. As first in line, it was him that was required to know his country's history inside out. He wasn't worried about this class. He spent his entire summer learning history. It was a half an hour into the lesson and Leo was hard at work. There was a knock on the door. "Prince Leonardo. Your sister was hurt in the face with a basketball and she requested you." Leo looked from his history teacher to the office assistant and the teacher nodded. The young Prince nodded a thank you to both of them and quickly walked down to the nurses office.

When he got there, he seen Samie sitting on the bed with Donnie and April right beside her making sure she kept the ice compact on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Sam nodded.  
"I would suggest that you go home. There is nothing that we can do for you here." The nurse left to call the palace to ensure someone could collect her.  
"I hate Courtney." Sam said sliding down off of the bed and putting the icepack back in the freezer.  
"Come, on sis at least you get to go home." Donnie said.  
"Yeah, I can't believe she actually done that."  
"And you two have french with her next period. Have fun." Sam picked up her bag and went to sit outside until somebody could come and take her home.

When she did get back to the palace. Sam was immediately called to her father's office. Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer Sam walked in. "My daughter, how are you feeling?" The king asked.  
"Fine father, my face hurts though." Sam answered honestly.  
"Good there is someone whom I would like you to meet."  
"Yes father." Sam said. "Would you like me to change out of my uniform and out on something else first?" She asked.  
"Yes, I would." He kissed the top of her head. Like she was a little girl again. Sam went to get changed. "Throne room five minutes." He said as she left the large office.

Five minutes later Sam stood outside the throne room. "Presenting Princess Samantha of Sunrecota." Said one of the guards in the room. Sam walked in and stood behind her father.  
"Daughter, I want you to meet your uncle Sakki and your older cousin Karai."  
"The pleasure is all mine." Sam said shaking their hands one at a time. "The others will be home in one hour. Would you like me to show you around until then Karai?" She asked.  
"Do you think an hour is going to be enough time, this place is huge." Karai commented.  
"It is pretty big, but it shouldn't even take that. After you." Karai walked forward and Sam followed. "Why don't we start with the gardens and then work our way upstairs." Sam said.  
"Sounds good to me Princess." They walked towards the palace gardens to begin the tour.

An hour later and the others came home. By this time the tour was finished and the Princes had returned home. "Presenting Princes Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." The boys walked into the throne room. "Father you asked to see us." Leo said walking closer to the king.  
"My sons I would like you to meet my brother Sakki and his daughter Karai. She is the same age as you are Leonardo, only a month your superior." Leo looked at his cousin. Her eyes were beautiful and she was so confident. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Leo said shaking hands with his uncle, and then Karai.  
"I have no idea what this trip is about, and why it is suddenly happening." She whispered in his ear.

The King sat in his throne. His brother stood beside him. "Leonardo, as the eldest you are next in line for the throne. In order to take the throne you must be wed. This is where my brother comes in. You see Leonardo, in this country you can marry a family member if you are not biologically connected, and Karai was adopted as a baby when my brother could not conceive his own children." The King stood up and walked towards his confused oldest son. "Leonardo, you and Karai are betrothed to one another."  
"Father what does betrothed mean?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Michelangelo, it means that Leonardo is going to marry Karai."

Leonardo was unable to respond to this statement, he knew what betrothed meant but hearing put down in words so simple that his youngest brother would understand made the information sink in. He excused himself and went up stairs to his bedroom.

a/n: Next chapter soon guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Royalty

a/n: Hope you enjoyed the little surprise at the end of the last chapter. I wanted to find a way to bring Karai into this, and I did. The word for this chapter is Secret. Enjoy! :)

chapter 3

It had been a week since Leonardo had found out that he was getting married. The young monarchs were at lunch, they were with April. "You should sneak out. Have one night of fun before tying the knot." April suggested.  
"Yeah, like he is going to go with that April. It is our responsibility to think of this country before anything else, that includes having any kind of fun that breaks rules." Samantha told April.  
"She's right, it's a bad idea." Leo commented.  
"It would have been great though."

That afternoon they returned home and had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. "I'm so nervous." Leo admitted. "Maybe April was right, we should have one night of freedom."  
"If father is forcing you to get married then does that mean he is going to step down?" Raphael asked, straightening a red tie around his neck. "Donnie, what do you think."  
"I think that father wants you to get married in case something happens and you have to take the throne, now that you are old enough anyway." He tied Michelangelo's tie for him. "Is that tight enough for you?" He asked. Mikey nodded. It was then that Donnie tried to attack his hair with gel. Mikey tried to run away. Sam came into the room.  
"Mikey if you sit up and let Donnie flatten your hair then I will get you a chocolate bar after school on Monday." She said. This made him sit up. Donnie put the gel in his hair.  
"Hey Sam do you think that father is going to step down?"  
"It doesn't seem like something he is willing to do. Maybe he just wants to ensure that the throne is safe if something does happen."  
"Maybe you guys are right. Come on I can't keep my fiance waiting." Leo said and left the room. The others followed behind him.

They went to the dining room. It was done beautifully in blue and silver, which was the themed colours for the actual day. They took their seats. Leo was beside Karai and his father. The others were in descending order beside Karai. They had home made tomato soup. The main course came out. Leo stood up he had spent all week preparing for this dinner and the wedding in between shadowing his father and preparing for his exams. His father looked at him, it was obviously time for a speech. "Karai and myself might have only met a week ago, but I can tell from just this one week of getting to know my beautiful bride that this marriage is going to be one that will last for a long time because there is no greater love than love than one that grows and blossoms into something that gets more beautiful every time you look at her. Karai I know might we might be young, but I know that our union will be long and happy. I can only hope that you feel the same way as I do. Thank you."  
The room erupted in applause at his words. Karai looked as though she might burst into tears at any moment. The king stood.  
"My son that speech was wonderful." The king told him. "Now for the most important part of the meal. The cake." The King clapped his hands once and the chef came out of the kitchens with a massive cake tray on wheels. On this tray sat a simple but eloquent cake decorated in Silver and Blue. Leonardo and Karai cut the cake and everybody had a slice.

The next day they were telling April about the dinner and how it went. "So we were thinking." Leo began. "What exactly did you have in mind when you said that we should have some fun" He asked her. The red head smiled and thought about it for a minute.  
"Maybe go to a fairground, or to a movie. Something like that, just the five of you." April told them.  
"Can I come, please Leo." Mikey said. "I'll give you my twinkie." He said holding up the sponge cake. Leo put it back in his lunchbox.  
"You keep it. I need to keep my weight down." Leo said making Mikey giggle a little. "And I think that you are too little to come with us."  
"Everybody always says that I am too little for everything." Mikey said sighing.

That Friday night they snuck out carefully. The heirs to the throne were well aware of the risks they were taking just by allowing themselves to sneak out. And Leonardo was taking the biggest risk as he was next in line. The only question was what were they going to do on their one night of freedom.  
"April texted me and she said that there is a fair just on the outskirts of town. We should go there." Donnie said.  
"If we get caught will she get in trouble for helping us?" Mikey asked not wanting their friend to get into trouble because of them.  
"If I delete the text then they will never know that she helped us. And not get sent away for putting us in harms way." Don answered.  
"Don make sure there are no traces I couldn't stand April being hurt because of us." Leo answered. He gave the signal and they left the palace gardens.

Mikey was awestruck at the sight of the fair. "Donnie look at the rides, can we please go on the spinning tea cups?" He asked putting his hands together and using his puppy dog eyes that always persuaded his older siblings. "Fine lets go." Donnie said and paid the man to let Mikey on the cups.  
"Hey are you kids aloud to bring him out like that."  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Answered the Prince.  
"No reason, you are going to have to ride with him." Donnie sighed and paid to go on the cups with his brother. He sat down next to his brother. "Hold on tightly Mikey." The ride started and the others watched as Mikey waved at them from the ride. The others waved back as the two youngest sped past spinning wildly. By the time they were off the ride everyone was feeling upbeat and beginning to forget that they were in fact breaking a lot of rules just by being there. Including their father's rule of them being supervised while outside the palace

Unbeknownst to them there was a threat at the fairground that night. One that could change their lives forever. And they were having to much fun to think about that for now.

a/n: I am going to leave it here mainly because I really want to and because there isn't really much more I can put without ruining the next chapter.


End file.
